


You Are Perfection (My Only Direction)

by ymnfilter



Series: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* naru's quarantine and chill fics *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crisis AU, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s08e10 Fadeout, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, SPECTRE Fix-It, Spectre Oliver Queen, Spoliver, The Ending Olicity Deserved, oliver is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymnfilter/pseuds/ymnfilter
Summary: Oliver becomes the Spectre, the most powerful being in the entirety of the universe. And he decides he doesn't want to wait 20 years to see Felicity. Who is going to stop him from going back to his family?Felicity comes back from her husband's funeral, the future looking bleak and desolate. And then, her dead husband shows up on her doorstep. Very much alive, and ready to spend the rest of their lives together."Barry said that- he said that he was there. That he saw you-" She can't finish the sentence, and Oliver's eyes shine with soft pain when he sees finally, how much of a mess she is.She still looks beautiful. Still lovely. But she looks like a fine piece of china that had shattered just a few moments ago, and is now slowly piecing itself back together."I did die, Felicity." He tells her softly, and Felicity goes rigid. But before she can come to the worst conclusions, he continues, "I just didn't stay dead."
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* naru's quarantine and chill fics *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720573
Comments: 14
Kudos: 159





	You Are Perfection (My Only Direction)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I didn't actually watch the crossover episode. Or even the entirity of season 7 and 8. I just watched all Olicity and OTA clips (because there are literally 3 characters and their children I care about in the entire show) so this might be a little inaccurate if we're going to compare it to the show's storyline. But also, I did quite a lot of research on Spectre in other comics, on his abilities and powers (and _wow_ ) so I find this turn of events completely plausible.
> 
> In fact, what doesn't make sense is why Oliver would wait for 20 years for Felicity to find him when he can just go to her. But, that's arrow for you *sighs in disappointed but not surprised*
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to turn this into a series of Oliver and Felicity living their lives like the god and goddess they are now, with their children, with Felicity running her fortune 500 tech company and Oliver saving the *entire universe* but it's okay cause he's IMMORTAL (ohmygod)
> 
> Happy reading! Follow me on tumblr ( [ @ymnfilter ](https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com/) ) for any and all updates!

Felicity watches with blank eyes as their cabin comes into view. After attending her husband's funeral with her adult daughter from the future and then driving all the way back to bloomfield, she's exhausted at an almost spiritual level, and all she really wants to do is cuddle her infant daughter in her arms, put on some really bad TV and cry into her bowl of mint chip. 

Oliver. Her husband really is dead. 

Just thinking it in her head makes her nauseous. 

She closes her eyes after she parks her car in the driveway, and walks in. Mia's nanny, Mery, is sitting on the couch in the living room, a magazine in her hands while Mia sleeps peacefully next to her nestled in warm blankets and soft pillows. Mery looks up when she hears the main door open, her eyes going soft with sympathy when she sees the state Felicity is in. Felicity can imagine. Red eyes, pale face. Her hair might as well be a rats nest with how many times she had run her hands through it in an effort to stop herself from sobbing during the ride over. She can feel her hands shake as she walks closer, her gaze landing on Mia. Small, innocent, wonderful Mia who doesn't even know what she's lost. _Who_ she's lost. 

Her father. Her child just lost her father. 

Mery pulls her into a hug before she can even say anything, and even though they aren't very close, Felicity lets herself be comforted in the moment. For some reason, it's easier with Mery than it had been with her team, than it had been with Barry and Kara when they had hugged her and apologised for her loss. Mery doesn't know who Felicity is. Who Oliver was. What he sacrificed and how many people he saved. 

To Mery she's just a woman who just lost her husband. 

"Do you want me to stay?" She asks when she pulls away, and though Felicity is thankful, she shakes her head. 

"I think I need to be alone with my daughter tonight." And God, her voice sounds _hoarse._ As if she's been yelling and screaming. She hasn't been though. She's just made such a concentrated effort to not cry out loud that every painful sob and whimper is now stuck at the very base of her throat. She'll let go tonight. She'll put on _Little Mermaid_ for her daughter in the living room, go into the master bedroom, and cry into her husband's sweater for the next two hours. 

But for now, she manages a tiny, painful smile as she tells Mery she can leave. That she has got it from here. 

Once she's alone, Felicity walks over to the other side of the couch. Mia is still sleeping, and Felicity doesn't have the heart to wake her up even though she would give anything to be distracted by her incoherent babbles and happy giggles right now. Instead, she walks over to clean last night's dishes from the sink, something she's sure Oliver would've been appalled to see. 

_If he was alive to see it._

A sob breaks out. Felicity places her hand on her mouth so hard it's almost painful. Squeezes her eyes shut. She refuses to mourn for him while it is still daylight. In the cover of darkness, she can almost hide her weakness from herself, but right now, she needs to be _strong._ For Mia. For William. For herself. 

_Felicity, you're the strongest person I know._

She's not. She's really not. _He's_ the strongest person _she_ knew. And now he's _gone_ \- how is the world supposed to work? 

The dishes are a lost cause, she decides when she can't stop silent tears from falling down her cheeks. She leaves a plate mid-clean and slips down onto the floor, hands still covered in soap suds but it's okay. She's alone. She's always going to be _alone_. 

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door and Felicity startles. They don't get visitors here. Most of their neighbors are just as paranoid and scarred as they are and they like their privacy. Not to mention, they're too new to the neighborhood and nobody has opened up to them yet. Though, it's not like they had made an effort to socialize either. 

She really needs to stop thinking in terms of _they._ There is no _they_ anymore. She's _alone._

Another knock, and Felicity finally stands up when she hears Mia get restless as she starts to wake up. Felicity has no idea who it could be at the door, but she washes her hands clean, picks up her daughter who has started to wake up with soft cries at being woken up before she is ready, and walks over to open the door. 

She's too startled. She doesn't check who it is through the peephole, just yanks the door open with her daughter on her hip, only to freeze as if she's been turned into stone-

"O- Oliver?" 

Her husband smiles at her, carefree and relaxed and _happy._ He looks so _good._ She's reminded of their days in Ivy Town. His face is clear of any and all worry, his shoulders aren't hunched with the weight of the world on them,

He looks, 

He looks-

_Alive_

"Hey, honey." He says in the softest voice imaginable. A voice she's only heard when they're alone. A voice that solely exists for _her._ Nobody ever talks to her like he does. Nobody ever sounds as content, or looks as happy or feels as safe as Oliver does. 

And in that moment, she knows. She knows he's her _husband._ Not an Oliver from another time or earth, no. This is the man she fell in love with. This is the man she married. This is the man she had a child with. 

This is _her Oliver._ And he's alive. 

And if the bone deep certainty she felt in the very depths of her soul wasn't enough, the way Mia's eyes light up, the way her her lips glisten and her mouth curls as she laughs delightedly, they way she jumps and tries to latch on to her father, would quell any further doubts-

"You're _alive._ " her voice is reverent. That's the only word she can use to describe it. She sounds like she has just witnessed a God given _miracle._ And she sounds like that because she _has._

Oliver's eyes soften impossibly. There is no weight behind them. As if he's left all his scars and nightmares behind. She gazes into them and all she sees, _all she sees,_ is _boundless_ love. All for her. For their family. 

"I made a promise to you. That I would always come back to you. I couldn't wait another second."

And all the sobs she has repressed till then, since Oliver had left, since she heard about his death, since she attended his funeral, are wretched out of her throat as she leaps into his arms. Baby Mia is squished almost uncomfortably between them as Oliver's arms come around her to hold her tighter, but Felicity doesn't think she minds all that much considering the happy gurgling sound she's making into her father's Henley. 

"You're alive. _You're here. You're alive- oh my god-"_

Her husband shushes her, his hand brushing through her hair even as he holds her tighter. She loses herself in him. Closes her eyes till all he can feel in his warmth, till all she can hear is his heart beating against his chest. But then she needs to pull away because she has this inexplicable urge to just _look_ at him, to never ever let him leave her sight again, 

"H- how?" She's afraid to ask. Doesn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth. What if this is a dream? What if this is just temporary? What if they gave him back to her just to take him away again? 

Felicity doesn't think she'll survive if she has to see him leave again. 

But Oliver's smile tells her it's a safe question to ask so she does. He looks at her serenely, his fingers trailing feather light over the lines of her face, catching on to errant locks of hair and pushing them behind her ear, 

"Can I come in first?" he asks her teasingly ( _teasingly, dear god)_ and her eyes widen when she realises they're still standing on the front porch. She ushers him in like a mother hen, closes the door behind him and locks it twice for good measure. She settles next to him on the couch, and wordlessly, he takes Mia from her arms into one of his own. The other going around her shoulders to pull her even closer. 

He looks so content in that moment, so at peace, that Felicity doesn't even need an explanation to know that he isn't going anywhere. 

"Barry said that- he said that he was there. That he saw you-" She can't finish the sentence, and Oliver's eyes shine with soft pain when he sees finally, how much of a mess she is. 

She still looks beautiful. Still lovely. But she looks like a fine piece of china that had shattered just a few moments ago, and is now slowly piecing itself back together. 

"I did die, Felicity." He tells her softly, and Felicity goes rigid. But before she can come to the worst conclusions, he continues, "I just didn't stay dead."

She looks at him quizzically, "Lazarus pit?" she asks softly. After the way Thea had suffered because of the pit, Felicity was sure she would never truly condone its powers. But if the Lazarus Pit gave her her husband back, she would forever be grateful for it. 

But Oliver shakes his head. All of his movements are so soft now. Deliberate, and confident and soft. She loves it. 

"It wasn't the pit, though, our daughter did try. It was… it's a little complicated. After I died, a man came to visit me in purgatory. His name was Jim Corrigan and he said I had a duty to fulfill-" 

and Felicity takes in his words with wide eyes as he explains to her about the specter. How that is who he is now. This immortal, omnipotent, time warping and space and time controlling _god_ of some kind, and by the time he's done, her head is reeling. 

"Oh wow." She breathes out, looks at her husband, who looks unruffled. And she finally puts her finger on what's so different about him now. He looks _untouchable._ Newly minted and invincible. Felicity supposes any other woman in her position who learned that her husband has been turned into a God would've freaked out and rightfully so. 

But, all Felicity feels is a bone deep _relief._ Because if he is the most powerful being in the universe, and he chose to come back to her, then that means there is no power in the entire multiverse that can take him away from her again. And then she remembers what she had said to him when they had said goodbye, and she _smiles-_

"When I told you our love was bigger than the whole friggin' universe, I never knew you would take it literally." She teases him, and he laughs, his shaking chest jostling a sleeping baby Mia but she doesn't wake up. Felicity drinks in the sight of her happy husband, and sleeping baby as if she's a parched woman, and decides for what feels like the millionth time that she's not going to lose this again. 

"You don't-" She starts to ask. She looks pleadingly at him, "You won't have to leave again?"

Her question isn't even completely out of her mouth and he's already shaking his head vehemently, 

"No." Oliver tells her seriously, his jaw set in a tight line, "I'm never leaving you again. I'm never leaving Mia or William again. The last time I had no choice. But now I do. And as long as I have a choice, I'm always going to choose you. And this family. This is all I've ever wanted, Felicity."

And oh God here she goes, crying all over again. 

Oliver places baby Mia back on her blankets, and pulls Felicity completely into his arms. She cuddles up against him as if she wants to disappear inside him, and he let's her because he needs this just as much. 

"I'm so sorry, honey." he mumbles against her hair, "Never again, Felicity. I promise."

They calm down again eventually and just bask in each other. It doesn't take long for Felicity's mind to start running again, 

"What about Mia?" 

"What about her?" Oliver looks at his baby sleeping in confusion, 

"No, I meant the one from the future. If you change the timeline by staying now, does that mean she stops existing?" Felicity doesn't know how she feels about that. Does not know what she'll say if Oliver says yes. Thankfully, he does not. 

"No. Our future will change. And our Mia's future will change. But, future Mia will still exist." He hesitates, wonders how to go about explaining this, "okay, think about it like this. My deciding to come back to you or staying away is a point in time. We know what happens when I stay away. But if I decide to come back, like I did, I create a tangent in a timeline-" 

"An alternate universe. Like the Flashpoint." Felicity says slowly, dread seeping in. She had seen how much damage the Flashpoint Barry had caused had done for so many people close to her. The idea of that happening again is-

But, the idea of _losing_ Oliver again is-

"Sort of, but not really. Barry might be the flash, but he's not allowed to mess with the space and time continuum. So when he does mess with the time, he can't control the consequences. I, on the other hand, or more clearly, the specter, gives me the power to warp time. To change space and time. When I decide to change the future, instead of creating an alternate universe, I create another earth. I create two different worlds. There will be no consequences." Oliver tells her confidently, the subtlest of smirks playing at the corner of his lips even as he talks to her with bright eyes, exuding an almost childlike glee at finally something going right in their lives. Felicity blinks, 

"That's-" she says, licks her suddenly dry lips, "That's kinda hot." she admits, and Oliver, after staring at her incredulously for a moment, _bursts_ out laughing. 

She gives him a stink eye even as she grins, and his liquid blue eyes in that moment, are brimming with so much unbidden affection for her, she thinks the color might _spill-_

"Do you know how much I love you?" He asks her as the laughter dies on his lips, and this time _his_ tone is reverent. She wonders when they fell this hard for each other, and then wonders, for a crazy little moment, if it was the first time they saw each other. 

She smiles at him, knows the answer, can feel it in every touch and look and word that he gives her, but she asks anyway, 

"How much do you love me, Mr.Queen?"

They're _flirting_ with each other. They're married, have a child, she just found out that he was alive not 15 minutes ago, and now they're _flirting with each other._

"I love you so much I sometimes forget to _breathe,_ Felicity." He whispers against her mouth, closes the distance to place a soft kiss against her lips, "I love you so much, sometimes I forget how to do anything but just love you." he says against her lips, presses another chaste kiss, "I love you so much, the entire multiverse could fall in love with you tomorrow and I will love you more than everyone of them, _combined._ "

She laughs at the last one, but it's wet. She swats at his shoulder playfully while he kisses her mouth again and again and _again,_

"You have to stop making me cry, Oliver." She chastises him, but he just grins and kisses her _again._ "God, I still can't believe you're _here-_ " 

"I'm here, Felicity." he reassures her. He pulls her closer till they're hugging each other, she's still on his lap. It's one of her favorite positions to cuddle in. "I'm not going anywhere. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together."

And this time, they really do. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. I will divulge in on what Oliver being the spectre means now more in other parts as I flesh out the plot. For now, should I continue this? There is so much I can do with this! William coming back, Smoak-Queen family moving back to Star City, Oliver becoming a vigilante again, but this time he's Spectre and not Green Arrow etc etc etc
> 
> Please give me kudos and feedback! They feed my otherwise dark soul uwu
> 
> tumblr: [ @ymnfilter ](https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
